Sisters Grimm :A Challenge
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This is a challenge for all you bored writers out there! Please view! There are prizes, and if wanted, prompt will be supplied. Three Participants at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge. **

**Here are the rules:**

**1. No M-rated entries.**

**2. No one-shots (certain exceptions)**

**3. No one shot series**

**4. has to be related to the Sisters Grimm in some way.**

**5. I have to have your submission form by the end of February.**

**6. Your story has to be done by the end of March.**

**Are you interested?**

**If you are, read the guidelines below.**

**1. If you are interested, go down to the review box and type the following in the following format.**

**Pen Name: (IceQueenandFireQueen)**

**Age (Optional) : Teen**

**Name (Nickname): Jessamyn**

**Story Name for entry: ?**

**Summary: ?**

**Are you able to be on FanFiction often?:**

**Can you PM?**

**2. Send me a PM. If you already PM, send it SEPERATLEY. PLEASE!**

**3. Every time you update, review this story 'I have updated _"**

**4. Every time you update, send me a PM. (if your account lets you)**

**5. If you do win, you do have a right to put:**

**1st Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**2nd Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**3rd Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**Finalist in IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**Nominee for IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**I will address you does and doesn't get to put it up.**

**IF YOU WIN 1ST:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' link on my profile.**

**I will enclose it to all my friends I PM as soon as the winner comes out.**

**You get to choose the next character for One Wish.**

**IF YOU WIN SECOND:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' on my profile.**

**I will tell my friends and PM'ers to read it.**

**IF YOU WIN THIRD:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' on my profile.**

**Finalists and Nominees:**

**Your names and stories will be on this story as the nominees and finalists.**

**IF I GET MORE THAN TEN PARTICIPANTS, I WILL EXTEND THE PRIZES TO FIFTH OR SEVENTH.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you participate.**

**NOTE: ENTRY BY REVIEW IS DUE BY THE END OF FEBRUARY, BUT IF YOU START THE STORY BEFORE THEN, THAT IS OKAY AS WELL.**

**NOTE: I LIKE AU STORIES AND PRINCESS FANTASYS.**

**NOTE: I HATE OOC FLUFFINESS.**

**NOTE: WHEN YOU START YOUR STORY, SUBMIT A REVIEW HERE.**

_**After submission, you will receive a PM.**_

_**If you think you'll forget, please follow this challenge/story and use it as a reminder. I will post new on her regulily.**_

_**The Potal, you have submitted your form, and have nothing to worry about.**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**P.S. I will delete this story after the challenge is voer and post and keep the winners and partispants on my profile. sorry for misspellings.**_


	2. 21214 Update

**Hello Guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who decided to participate!**

**The Potal- Kaitlyn, Thanks billions for joining! You were an awesome friend to PM before that as well! I hope you enjoy and do well!**

**JullietteGrimm- Juliette, Thanks billions to you as well. You are an awesome friend. Have you noticed our Pm's got to the second page?! I love to PM!:P**

**Hanyou of the Grimms: That's a cool pen name, and could you give me a nickname to call you, because it's kind of awkward? Thanks! I love the idea for the story by the way!**

**Tip: follow this story, I will update reguarlily with news. Excuse my spellings, a kindergartener makes more spelling sense than I do. -.-**

**TIP OF THE DAY:**

**This is a tip to get your story to my liking. I will include every time I update this.**

**I suggest an AU, I love AU's, because they are so original! *girly girl voice***

**Yeah! *spritz glitter in your face***

**Whoops!**

**Thank you, join and become a writer!**

* * *

**Join the else-elsa revolution!**

**When you are not writing fanfiction or anything related to school, use elsa instead of else, to honor Elsa of Arendale from the new hit movie FROZEN!**

**If you support this, include:**

**'I have joined the else-elsa revolution' in your review! **

***Hugs, kisses, smiles, and glares* LOL.**

**~Jessamyn.**


End file.
